HANHUN LOVE STORY
by HUNNIEKAIKIM
Summary: NO SUMMARY!


WELCOME BACK MY LOVE.

cast : oh sehun.| xi luhan.| etc.

other cast : just reading jusseyo..!

genre : romance,little fluuf,and etc.

lenght : oneshoot.

disclaimer : EXO punya SMent dan orang tuanya masing-masing. cerita ini punya author dan author milik orang tua.

summary : xi luhan,teman masa kecil sehun kembali kehadapan sehun. tiba-tiba sehun dikejutkan karena luhan menyatakan perasaannya, didepan semua orang. bagaimana ini?

HAPPY READING^^

"Sehunnie~~" pekik Baekhyun ketika sepasang mata beningnya menangkap sesosok namja manis dengan balutan seragam kuning terang melintas dihadapannya.

tapi objek yang dipanggil tidak menoleh,ia terus berjalan seolah tak mendengar pekikan nyaring dari bibir sahabat karibnya itu.

Baekhyun berlari mengejar Sehun dengan susah payah karena langkahnya tidak terlalu lebar seperti chanyeol,kekasih Baekhyun sekaligus sahabat sehun. ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan namja tampan sekaligus cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan itu.

"aish~~ kau kenapa? apa kau marah padaku?atau aku jadi jelek sehingga kau-mppft" Baekhyun memelototi pelaku yang membungkam mulutnya sekarang. siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Diamlah,baek. aku sedang pusing sekarang." ucap Sehun. lalu segera melepaskan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengamati kalau Sehun sedikit pucat,sejenak ia menyadari kulit Sehun memang sangat putih seperti albino sehingga kelihatan pucat.

"kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun tapi kali ini dipelankan. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. kata-kata baekhyun mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan korea dan dirinya. cinta pertamanya sudah pergi,dan sampai sekarang ia masih mengingatnya? bukan tidak mungkin jika _dia_ sudah memiliki kekasih atau mungkin istri?! dan ia masih mencintai _nya_? konyol,bukan?!

"miris sekali hidupku." gumam Sehun,namun Baekhyun masih mendengarnya.

"nde?"

Sehun tertawa,Baekhyun tau itu tawa dipaksakan,karena itu ia mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

"sakit Baek." keluh sehun,ia mengusap pinggangnya dengan meringis.

Baekhyun tak ambil melangkah menuju ruang UKS,tempat dimana Park 'bodoh' Chanyeol-menurut Baekhyun- bersemayam(?) sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. setidaknya begitulah yang dilihatnya setiap hari.

Sehun juga tak ambil pusing,ia juga meneruskan langkahnya dan pasti sudah sampai kekelasnya jika saja seseorang tidak mencengkram lengannya dan menyeretnya kebelakang sekolah.

"apa yang ka-luhan?" seru Sehun terkejut. makiannya dia telan bulat-bulat melihat senyum itu lagi. berapa lama dia tak melihat senyum itu? rasanya terakhir kali adalah ketika kelas 4 sekolah dasar. dan sekarang ia tingkat pertama SHS. berarti kira-kira sudah 6 tahun ya?!

"halo,hunnie." sapa orang didepan sehun dengan santainya. tak menyadari jika yang diseret menatapnya tajam.

"mau apa kau kembali lagi kekorea? sana pergi saja balik kechina. gak usah kekorea lagi. dasar menyebalkan." sehun melepaskan cengkraman luhan dilengannya dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"aish...kenapa ini? masa,gara-gara senyum rusa china itu sih?" gumam sehun memegang dada kiri yang sedang berpesta pora. ia berhenti sejenak ditaman dan memutuskan duduk disalah satu bangku disana.

luhan tersenyum mendengar gumaman sehun. ia dari tadi juga ikut berlari mengikuti sehun dan berdiri dibelakang namja manis yang disayanginya itu. atau lebih tepatnya,dicintainya.

"jangan-jangan kamu jatuh cinta pada rusa china ini?"

"mungkin,eh?wuaa...yak. dasar,rasakan ini." sehun melayangkan pukulan yang sama sekali tidak menyakitkan kebahu luhan.

luhan menangkap tangan yang memukulnya, menyembunyikannya dipunggung sehun dan memeluk namja milky skin itu.

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun. jantungnya tambah berdebar dengan keras dan rona merah meresapi pipi chubby yang sangat putih dan lembut itu.

"aku? hanya memeluk orang yang aku cintai." jawab luhan dengan seringaian khasnya.

"oh,kupik-MWO? orang yang kau cintai? jadi...jadi...maksudmu..." sehun merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya tergagap didepan luhan.

"ne. OH SEHUN..!"

semua orang menoleh kearah sehun dan luhan karena suara keras namja rusa. mereka langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan sehun dipeluk luhan. walaupun ada beberapa yang patah hati karenanya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUAT PERNYATAAN DIDEPAN SEMUA YANG MELIHAT KITA. AKU MENCINTAIMU,SEHUN. WOULD YOU BE MINE?"

terdengar pekikan dan seruan memalukan dari mulut siswa yang sehun mati-matian menahan tangis dan malu karena luhan.

luhan sudah mengeluarkan semua yang -hidupnya ada ditangan sehun. berlebihan memang,tapi ia sudah menahan perasaannya selama 6 tahun. dan sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"ak-aku tidak..."

luhan dan yang lainnya mendesah kecewa. sehun tersenyum geli. ia menangkup pipi luhan dan mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"tidak menolak,maksudnya."

raut tak percaya menghiasi wajah baby face luhan yang membuat sehun memasang wajah kesal.

"ya sudah kalau kau tak mau..! aku jadian dengan orang lain saja." ucap sehun ketus. tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika luhan memeluknya dari belakang dan membalikkan kepalanya kearah namja rusa itu.

CHU~~

sehun membulatkan matanya. asdfghjkl, lu-luhan menciumnya?! dan,posisi mereka sangat-ugh-.

"JANGAN SENTUH SAHABATKU,RUSA JEJADIAN." pekik Baekhyun yang melihat adegan itu. luhan dan sehun melepaskan tautan mereka yang menghasilkan bunyi 'plop' khas dan meninggalkan bekas memerah dan bengkak dibibir plum menggoda sehun.

"Baek." gumam sehun malu. baekhyun menghampirinya dan menyembunyikan sehun dibelakang punggung sempitnya.

"jangan harap kau akan bisa menyentuh sehun selama aku masih hidup,rusa." ujar baekhyun dengan nada tajam.

"bisa kok." balas luhan. baekhyun merengut.

"yak. sehun kau mau kemana?"

sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup. "maafkan aku,baek. tapi,aku mencintainya. jadi,..uhm..."

"ya,ya,ya...aku mengerti. semoga berbahagia,hunnie bunnie my sweety." ucap baekhyun tulus. sehun tersenyum haru.

"tapi,kau tak boleh menyentuh sehun sebelum kalian sah." timpal chanyeol. ia merangkul bahu sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala sehun.

"YAK. PARK DOBI SIALAN. KUBUNUH KAU. KEMARI TELINGA PERI."

sehun dan baekhyun terkikik pelan melihat luhan dan chanyeol saling berkejaran dilapangan sekolah.

'selamat datang kembali,my love.'

END.

gantung XD,gue tau kok ini gantung endingnya. hehehe,sengaja. review please.


End file.
